Hold him just a little closer
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: Set before Jedadiah and Octavious are friends, Jedadiah isn't as good at spying as he thinks he is, and Octavious' men are out for blood, but seeing Jed so quiet feels fundamentally wrong to Octavius- one shot


Octavius parried against the hefty blade swooping towards him, gritting his teeth at the blow and ducking past his assailant in a swirl of crimson before delivering a swift jab to the man's side with the hilt of his sword.

"Aargh" cried the soldier fighting him, his cry a strange mixture of pain and anger. The fight was over in seconds, when the soldier failed to avoid a blow and was sent to his knees. The man stayed on his knees, staring up at octavius with wide eyes, taking of his helmet and laying it across his chest before he spoke.

"In medio annorum vivifica me magnificentiam tuam" ( I am in awe of your magnificence) Octavius tilted his head upwards lips pursing. "There is no need for praise palestine, a general is not in need of it…" There was a brief pause as octavius removed his helmet tucking it under his arm and swiping the sweat off his brow.

"you too fought a brave battle palestine,and your footwork was better this time" octavius gave the man one of his rare smiles and his arm pulling him up swiftly,palestine's cheeks reddened like ripened apples.

They were interrupted when a sharp cry of "general Octavius" echoed throughout the arena, bouncing off of the balustrades- it was his second in command brutus, along with another exemplary soldier who went by the name of cleatus, dragging between them what looked to be… oh no. After them marched his fifth platoon, recently back from their patrol, and the reason was slumped between his best soldiers bodies.

" we found this shaggy headed nuisance creeping around the diorama- no doubt spying for secrets, what do you want us to do with him general?" a hundred silent eyes watched Octavius, expecting, waiting.

All octavius could do was stare dumbfounded at his mortal enemy- wishing with all his might the cowboy had just left before his men could find him, silly jedadiah, his men didn't measure their blows like he did.

Octavius stared apprehensively, not allowing the panic and worry to overtake his features. Jedediah was never silent, and although unbearably annoying and loud when awake the lack of annoyingness was disconcerting, and shook him to his very core.

He put a pretend look of disgust on his face, tilting back the hat which obscured his enemies face completely to reveal his foe. He couldn't help but wince at the sight of a split lip and bloody temple. No wonder he was out cold.

Anger boiled inside of him and he couldn't help what came next " what's wrong with him brutus, what did you DO?" Brutus looked surprised for a moment, but then l replied " I was simply doing my job my Liege" The people stared, octavius deflated.

" yes but you didn't need to knock him out!" Octavius burst out, waving his arms up in the air, he was fine fighting with Jed when they were both awake and well, but he didn't like this, this didn't feel right. Not right at all, entirely wrong.

"What would you have me do with the rascal then?" Brutus repeated. There was a gleam in his eye which Octavius did not like, it was mean, and sinister looking, a few of his men wore similar expressions of malice, finally they had captured the annoying cowboy, they could teach him a lesson now! A sense of panic overtook octavius.

He didn't actually want to hurt Jedediah, he had once been locked in the stocks by Jedediah in the western exhibit, and it would be good to get his own back ,but his people had more… painful punishments. He couldn't let Jedediah be flogged, the gruesome thought making him frantic.

"No no! Don't worry… I'll… see to it" Said octavius, placing his helmet back on his head with an almost imperceptible quiver of the fingers. Brutus scowled " and what would you do general?" Octavius grimaced, before adjusting his helmet regally and standing up straighter.

" I shall take him to my chamber, await his return to consciousness, then decide his fate" Brutus looked disgusted and immediately dropped Jedediah, cleatus following suit, but before he could hit the ground octavius managed to catch him.

"oh I see how it is, our general plans to lie with the enemy!" Spat Brutus. Octavius was at a loss, he had simply meant to keep jedediah where he could keep an eye on him while keeping him safe from his men, and sleep comfortably-then send him back to his own diorama.

He would also enjoy relishing in Jedediah's anger and annoyance when the cowboy found out he had been carried there by none other than octavius himself, it was always fun to emasculate him, and make fun of Jedediah's incompetence and poor spying skills.

But things were looking dangerous and Octavius had no choice but to give his men the truth they already believed in their hearts. "No… I only wish to teach him a lesson" Octavius gave a stiff smile that was more of a grimace, no longer simply holding his nemesis but lifting him into his arms. A chorus of manly cheers and mocking comments erupted from the platoon, Octavius' anger grew once more.

"QUIET! I WILL HAVE NO DISORDER IN MY ARMY!" He bellowed, face turning red from what his men no doubt thought was anger but what Octavius knew to be embarrassment. But he got what he wanted, the sniggering and shouting died down, Octavius nodded awkwardly, and walked off towards his chambers, cradling Jedediah a little closer.


End file.
